Mario and Peach, The Series
by SonicRomance15
Summary: MarioXPeach, we all know it's cute. So enjoy the story while it lasts!


I'm back, With, well, Another story. It probably wont be long. As I am quite busy at the moment, But I'll try to make it as a long as I can

Ch. 1 Prologue

It was a nice sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, with the sun on the horizon. It was just 7 AM, and Mario had woke up, long before Peach ever would. Mario had walked outside to their balcony, It was quite a view, You could literally see the whole entire kingdom!

Mario smiled as he took in the fresh air that the Mushroom Kingdom had to offer. It was another day, Another story as Mario, Luigi and Peach just got home from well, Another "Adventure". As usual from these "Adventures" Mario would wake up early, Happy, That he saved Princess Peach. It was better than anything to Mario, especially waking up to her beautiful face sleeping right next to him.

Mario decided to talk down the stairs to the dining hall of the castle, He knew that they wouldn't be serving breakfast until Peach woke up, But he thought he might catch a chat with a Toad, or a Toadette, Or better yet, Luigi. Of course, as usuall, Luigi slept in for the night, He got really exaughsted from the "Adventure" . However, Mario did not. He never did really Enjoy, the long trip. But it certainly was exciting and exhillerating. Everyday, he was in a new Kingdom, or a new World. Heck, his adventures to save Princess Peach got him to meet the Beautiful Star Queen, Rosalina. Mario missed her, Maybe he should go back? Mario didn't know how, If he did, he would go back to visit her.

"Good Morning Mr. Mario!" A Toadette said to Mario, in quite a cheerful tone.

Good morning to you to Toadette. Is the Hot Chocolate and Coffee ready?

It sure is Mr. Mario, you just go ahead and get as much as you want!

Thank you Toadette, But you guys have to know not to call me "Mr., are Master Mario". Just call me Mario!

It's hard to do that M- I mean Mario. You saved our Princess multiple times, We can never repay you for that.

Well, I never WAS trying to get paid, the affection from you all Is quite enough.

You and Mr. Luigi was always funny. The Toadette said giggling.

Really? I think you guys said that to me before, Hmm.

Well Mario, Breakfast should be ready somewhere around 8:30, since you know, that's about 20 minutes after the Princess wakes up.

Sure Toadette, Hey, You said my name right!

I guess it slipped out, hehe.

Mario walked away with his beloved Mix of Hot Chocolate and Coffee, no one in the castle had done such a thing but Mario himself. He absolutely loved the taste. As Mario headed back up the long stairs, he decided to stop by Luigi's room, just like he always did, To give him a cup of Coffee. Luigi was used to this, He _Always_ woke up with a cup of Coffee on his nightstand. Except, this time, Mario got a surprise. As Mario opened up the door to Luigi's room, he found Luigi sitting on his bed, with a picture in hand. Most certainly of Daisy, Because the frame was covered in flowers.

Watcha doin' Luigi?

Ack! Uh nothing Mario, nothing at all. Ehem. What are you doing here?

I came to drop off your Coffee, as usual.

Thanks bro.

So uh, what were you looking at right there?

Oh, uhh, just memories, that's all.

Luigi, it was a picture of Daisy, wasn't it?

N-n-n-n-no. Yes.

Luigi, why don't you just ask her out already?

I don't know, I'm scared, I don't think she would want to be with a coward like me.

No way Luigi, Daisy adores you! I think you should give it a try.

Fine Mario, But I can't drive yet, remember?

I can take you over there!

Leave it to you to always get romance sparking Mario…

What? Just trying to help out my bro, that's all!

After they arrived at Daisy's house, Mario dropped Luigi off, he didn't want to spoil it for the two, he wanted to make it seem that Luigi came over himself.

As Mario drove back to the castle, He couldn't help but look at the scenery, There the sun was, hiding behind Choco Mountain. Mario said, "I love this place, But I can't forget about the fun time I had back home". Mario wondered how a human like Peach got into the Mushroom Kingdom, and was crowned royalty, But Toadsworth wouldn't tell Peach. He told Peach she's to young to know, But Mario had a good feeling he was going to keep saying that until he died. Then Peach would _Never_ know.

Mario saw the castle in the distance, and decided to put the petal to the metal. Even though, everytime he went through a villiage, he always slowed down. He waved out to the Toads, somewhere babies, somewhere grown, it didn't matter, Everynow and then Mario would take a load off and play with some of the Baby, and Children Toads.

Mario finally arrived at the castle, he looked around, to see all the toads quite busy. He walked into the castle and got greeted be many, many Toads. Mario asked Is the Princess awake yet, but they said no, she wasn't. Mario was happy, Peach always was happy when she woke up next to him, So he knew it wasn't too late. Mario walked into him and Peach's room with yet, _Another cup of, "Hot ChocoCoffee"_ Mario always called it. He walked into the room and sat down on the bed, drunk the rest of his hot drink, and then lie down next to Peach. He stared at the roof, It imitated the stars. Mario could stare at it all day, But what it reminded him of was Rosalina of course. He turned over to look at Peach, and couldn't help but let out a sigh, "She's so beautiful". It was only minutes later that Mario kept staring at Peach before she woke up.

Good Morning Mario.

Good Morning Peach, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?

100 times yes, Peach said giggling.

Mario smiled, he always loved to hear Peach laugh.

I-I want to thank you again for, recuing me. Luigi too, I don't know too many guys that'll do that.

I do it all for you Peach.

As Peach began to sit up, Mario already knew what was coming, That's why he always prepared.

Peach leaned in to Mario as he got closer to her, And then it broke out. A. Nice. Kiss. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a regular kiss, that felt like heaven to both of them, As they sat up and hugged while they still kissed, they couldn't get enough of the wonderful sensation, until they stopped to get a breath, They both smiled at each other, and couldn't help but go again. Their kisses didn't stop until 5 minutes has passed, And they walked down to the dining room _**As a Happy Couple**_.

Fin

I'm Good


End file.
